


Twenty-Seven

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Superheroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach's birthdays. Gen fic written for a prompt on the Watchmen kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Watchmen belongs to Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.

Eleven. The first year at Charlton. A small stuffed tiger, black stripes on white fur. Beautiful. Stolen by an older boy a week later.

Six. He asks for a cake only once. Mother slaps the back of his head. He doesn't rub the sore spot, because if she sees it hurts she'll hit him again. "What are you, stupid? Who has money for a goddamn cake?"

Twenty-Seven. Daniel fills him with cups of sugary coffee. His present is this: Underboss will be at the Lyric Theatre tonight. Between the two of them, Nite Owl and Rorschach break twenty-seven bones, each snap like the note of a song.

It's a good birthday.


End file.
